Love In All The Wrong Places
by Lord Inuro
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight and Kagome gets kidnapped by Sesshoumaru........ also introduces my own charecter, Inuro
1. Chapter 1

Inuro: Hi readers of my fic, I fixed the errors now, I think, I will ty to right chap 7 soon,  
  
Inu: could you get on with the story  
  
Inuro: I will, just wait a sec  
  
Inu: slow authors these days  
  
Inuro: you want something bad to happen to you in this story  
  
Inu: sorry, o powerful one  
  
Kag: get on with the story, ok  
  
San: I know, come on all ready  
  
Inuro: everyone's against me, you will pay (gives everyone an evil grin)  
  
Everyone cept Inuro: o no, we're in trouble  
  
Inuro: I'm doing the disclaimers now, so be quiet I don't own Inuyasha, but I wish I did, if I did, I would do evil thing to Jaken, I don't like him that much  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Look Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" Kagome was getting very irritated at how the half-dog demon was acting. Then again, it was her fault. She had ticked him off awhile back.  
  
"You can tell me a hundred times and I still won't believe you."  
  
"Inuyasha, can't you just hear me out?" A few hours ago, Kagome had sensed a shard of the Shikon no Tama nearby. Inuyasha was just about to slay the demon, but Kagome had to fire her arrow to try and destroy it. She nearly hit Inuyasha with it, and when he tried to dodge it, the demon took advantage of the situation and fled the scene.  
  
"That's the third time you let one get away!" Inuyasha wasn't about to forgive her this time. He knew she made mistakes, a lot, but letting three demons getting way in one week? He wasn't going to stand for that. "Even Myoga's more useful than you!"  
  
"You're so mean!" Kagome was lucky to have Shippo, Sango, and Miroku join there little group. Otherwise she would have left Inuyasha a long time ago.  
"I'm going to go for a walk." He jumped from the branch he was sitting on and dashed through the trees.  
  
Inuyasha, why do you hurt me so much? I know the true reason why you're going for "a walk". It's to see that dead corpse, Kikyo.  
  
Every time Kagome thought about or heard that name, a rush of anger went through her.  
  
I love you Inuyasha. Can't you see that? Every time I want to talk to you, or just take a walk, you and me alone, you always, always, act like you're afraid of me. Like I have some deadly disease that's contagious.  
  
Kagome sighed. She headed back to the campsite to tell the others what had happened.  
  
"So, Inuyasha has left again?" asked the monk, Miroku.  
  
"Uh huh." Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were seated around a fire. Kagome had arrived only moments ago to tell them the news.  
  
"Just leave that stubborn dog be. He'll have to come back sooner or later. He just needs time to cool down a bit."  
  
Kagome looked down at the little kitsune. He always gave good advice, no matter how young he was.  
  
Too bad none of them know how much I hurt right now. Not even the best of friends could heal the wounds in my heart.  
  
"Kagome, is something wrong?" Sango noticed her friend had been staring off into the depths of the forest. Like she was trying to reach out for Inuyasha, but didn't have the will power to do it.  
  
"Oh, nothings wrong Sango. I'm just tired that's all."  
  
"Alright then. I guess chasing demons who have Shikon shards imbedded in them can be really tiring at times." But Kagome wasn't fooling Sango one bit. She never asked Kagome, but she knew how the reincarnation of the priestess felt for Inuyasha. The way she acted around him, how she always got flustered. It was obvious as grass is green.  
  
"You know you can always tell us if something's wrong Kagome." Miroku knew this wasn't a good time to let his lecherous ways kick in. At least, not tonight.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" The little kitsune looked up at her.  
  
"Yes Shippo?" Kagome always treated him like she was his big sister or mother at times.  
  
"Are you going to leave us?" Shippo looked as if he was going to cry. He always hated the way Inuyasha treated Kagome. Sometimes, it made him think that if he had mistreated her enough times, she would leave and never return. If Shippo weren't so small, he would have already beaten Inuyasha to a pulp.  
  
"Of course not Shippo. Where would you get an idea like that?" She hugged him tighter to her. It was like she was pretending it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, don't ever leave us!" The little fox held onto Kagome like she was his only life support. He cried his little heart out.  
  
"Oh Shippo." She hugged pulled him tighter to her and let him cry. She cooed and cuddled his little form in her arms. "I'll never let you go Shippo. Not now, not ever. Never forget that."  
  
Sango and Miroku's faces glowed from the embers of the fire. They both stared at Shippo and Kagome. They both felt sorry for the little fox. He was so young. He didn't know about love yet. But they felt sorry for Kagome the most. They knew she loved Inuyasha, but he never returned the slightest signs of feelings for her. That's why she kept to herself most of the time. Not wanting to talk to any of them for long periods of time, for fear of letting all of her emotions spill out and break down before their sorrowful eyes. They both hated Inuyasha for the way he treated her. He only shared his heart for one other. The woman who sealed him to a tree fifty years ago, and had died in the process. Kikyo.  
Before long, the little kitsune had cried himself to sleep. Kagome put him down long enough to get out her sleeping bag from her backpack. She picked him up and laid him on it.  
  
"Sweet dreams Shippo. I'll always be here for you." She pulled back his bangs and kissed him goodnight on his forehead.  
  
And you Inuyasha. I'll always be here for you. No matter how much you hate me, I will never leave your side.  
  
Kagome stood up on her feet. "I'm going for a walk. Can you watch Shippo for me until I come back?"  
  
"Sure," Miroku and Sango said at the same time. They watched Kagome pass behind the trees into the forest.  
  
Not known to anyone, The Demon Lord of the Western Lands had been watching them from the highest tree limb.  
  
Inuyasha, you're such a fool. Now the Tetsusaiga will be mine. 


	2. Chapter 2

Inuro: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, like I said, I would do evil things to Jaken, maybe that's a good idea (gives Jaken an evil look  
  
Jaken: O_O  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Kagome walked through the forest, dragging her feet along with her reluctant body. She wanted to collapse, but she was determined to find Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha, I would go to the ends of the earth for you, no matter how much you don't want me here with you, by your side, you will always be the first one I loved, and the last.  
  
"What is a human wench doing all alone in the forest of Inuyasha?"  
  
"Who's there!?" Kagome turned in every direction, but could see no one.  
  
The mystery man, or should I say demon, edged closer behind Kagome. "Why should I tell you when you're about to find out."  
  
Kagome felt to arms pull her close to something firm. Was she up against a tree? No. Wait. It feels like a, a chest?  
  
"I'll give you anything, just please, please don't hurt me." Kagome felt a hand go up her shirt. "What are you-" She felt a clawed finger graze against the side of her breast. She had to stifle a moan from escaping her lips. "I-Inuyasha?"  
  
Her captor laughed. He nipped at her ear.  
  
This time, she couldn't hold it. She moaned out loud.  
  
"Do you think my little brother would do this to you? Don't be foolish."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide. "Sesshomaru?"  
  
"It took your little human brain long enough." He pushed her forward.  
  
Kagome hit the ground fairly hard. "I know Inuyasha will come for me any moment now."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed once again. "Is that so? Well I think I just saw him with that walking corpse a few moments ago."  
  
The terrible truth sunk into her. He didn't care for her at all. She was just some jewel detector. He only loved the woman she hated the most. Kikyo.  
  
"But I have a way of getting what I want from my little brother. No matter how much he despises you."  
"Then you'll have to take me by force!" Kagome wasn't going to give up without a fight. Not to anyone or anything. Not even Sesshomaru.  
  
"Stupid human!" He wrapped his tail around her waist and threw Kagome against a tree. He held her there with his tail, the only thing keeping her from falling to the ground. Sesshomaru unwrapped his tail from around her, and placed his left hand firmly on her neck. He lifted his right hand. It glowed an eerie shade of green.  
  
"Do want to taste my poison claw, or are you going to cooperate?" She raised her half-opened brown eyes to meet his golden ones.  
  
"I don't care anymore." And with that she fell limp against his left hand. "You are just like my brother. Ignorant and stubborn." He removed his hand and let her fall to the ground.  
  
Why is she so beautiful all of a sudden? He mentally slapped himself.  
  
"I will not fall into the same trap as father. And especially not Inuyasha." He once again wrapped his tail around her, but this time he didn't remove it.  
  
"You are lucky that I am not going to kill you girl." He flew into the air, on his way to the place where he lived.  
  
~~~  
  
WHY DID YOU LET HER GO OFF ALONE!? Inuyasha had finally come back to the campsite. He had seen Sango, Shippo, and Miroku, but no Kagome.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha, you'll wake up Shippo."  
  
"Plus Inuyasha, it's not like you even care about her." Sango was tending to the embers in the fire with a stick.  
  
"I CAN'T LEAVE THAT DAMN GIRL ALOME WITH YOU TWO FOR A SECOND!" Inuyasha felt like he was going to explode at the moment.  
  
Letting Kagome going of by herself. Why, they ought to be-  
  
"Look Inuyasha, she said she needed a walk. I'm sure she'll come back soon. It's not like she would leave us, right?" Sango cursed herself. How could she think that? Sango looked at Miroku, only to find him staring at her. Now she remembered. That was the same exact question Shippo had asked Kagome awhile ago.  
  
"Well Inuyasha, you like Kikyo, not Kagome!"  
  
They all looked behind Inuyasha. Shippo had obviously woken up at Inuyasha's last outburst, because he was staring at him with malice.  
  
"Shippo, calm down." Sango stood up.  
  
"Not until this mongrel goes and apologizes to Kagome right now!" Shippo had had enough of Inuyasha's innocent act.  
  
"Shippo, that's enough!" Sango picked up the fox and held him in her arms.  
  
Miroku was quiet the whole time. This was obviously none of his business.  
  
"And why should I listen to a little runt like you!?" Inuyasha felt like thumping Shippo into the floor a thousand times.  
  
Shippo's eyes turned glossy. He was on the verge of tears. "Can't you see? Kagome loves you. Is it really that hard for you to notice?" His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the kitsune for what seemed like hours on end. Everyone had fallen silent except for the faint sounds of Shippo crying in Sango's arms.  
  
This time Miroku decided to intervene. "Inuyasha, go after her. Forget about Kikyo. At least Kagome can love you back."  
  
Inuyasha, had always known the truth hurt, but he didn't know it would hurt this much.  
  
This time it was Sango's turn to be silent. Wow. That lecherous monk actually knows a thing or two about love.  
  
"All of you stay here." Inuyasha gripped his faithful sword against his waist. "I'm going after Kagome." 


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha: For being stupid and leaving Kagome, I'm doing the disclaimers  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I wish I did though  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I dashed through the trees in search of the woman who he so foolishly never showed any emotions for. How could I have been so stupid? Even Shippo noticed it. I am such an idiot.  
  
~~~  
  
"My lord, how could you bring that stinking human here!?" Jaken never did like humans, but Inuyasha's woman? This was the most absurd thing his master had ever done.  
  
"Silence Jaken. She is going to be a part of my plan. Now fetch one of the servants to take her to a room."  
  
Jaken bowed. "Y-yes my lord. Right away."  
  
The servants, were more like nasty little demons that Sesshomaru kept for purposes not even he knew.  
  
He unwrapped is tail from around her, and laid the girl in one of his servants' arms.  
  
"Give her some decent clothes to wear. That kimono she wears is not suitable for a girl like her."  
  
The ugly little demon nodded to Sesshomaru. It scurried of into the direction of the castle's spare rooms.  
  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru looked at the little toad-like creature standing next to him.  
  
"Y-yes master Sesshomaru?" The little demon obviously feared The Demon Lord of the Western Lands, for it was shaking out of its wits.  
  
"I need you to find the location of my little brother, and his human friends."  
  
"Yes my lord." He left to through the front door of the castle, letting it make a loud thud as it shut.  
  
"You better not screw this one up Jaken. Or this time, I'll have to kill you." He left to his chambers.  
  
"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, Rin have flowers for you!" The little girl had stopped him on his way to his room. She was so eager to show him what she had gotten for him that she couldn't wait until morning.  
  
Sesshomaru stared down at the girl before him. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't soft, but this little girl, she was so sweet and kind towards him. She was the only one he showed any emotions to.  
  
He bent down to see the girl's face better. "Very nice Rin." You can put them on the dining room table, but afterwards go to bed."  
  
"Yes Sesshomaru!" She ran off as fast as her little legs could take her to the dining room.  
  
This left him alone to continue the journey to his chambers.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Kagome had woken up to find she was in a very large and dark room. "The last thing I remember was Sesshomaru- Sesshomaru! That dog!" She was about to leave the room to demand an answer from him as to why she was here, but thought it was better to leave it until morning. "I need a bath right now. Oh no! I don't have me backpack!" She searched the room. Her eyes had fallen upon a silver kimono. The fabric was made out of what looked like silk. She spotted another cloth next to it. It was long and white. "Probably a breast cloth." Kagome got up from the bed she way lying on. As she came closer to the pile, she also saw a short silver ribbon, and a lace strap to tie around her waist.  
  
"To say he's demon lord is putting it pretty lightly." Kagome picked up the clothes, and headed out of the room. "If he's like rich or something, he's gotta have a bathhouse." She traveled through the maze-like castle in search of somewhere to bathe her filthy body. "This has got to be it." She stood facing two large oak doors. Her fingers reached up to the handle on the door. She pulled it back. What she found made a wide grin spread across her face.  
  
"A giant hot spring!" She wanted to jump with joy, but thought better of it. She walked in and closed the door as quietly as she could behind her. "Finally, I can be washed of filth." She stripped herself of her dirty uniform. She dipped her whole body into the hot spring. "Ah, this feels so good." She rested her head against a giant rock. She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Her eyes started to droop. "I can't fall asleep in here." She heaved her body out of the warm water. She picked up the kimono in her fingers.  
  
"Wow, this feels like water." The feeling of the silk against her skin felt so good. She put on the breast cloth. "How do women wear this thing!?" It felt rough against her soft breasts. She picked up the thin piece of cloth and tied it around her waist. Her fingers found the little ribbon, and she tied her hair into a bun.  
  
"Time to go to bed." She yawned as she opened the door from the hot spring.  
  
Sesshomaru lie in his bed. For some strange reason, he couldn't fall asleep. "What the hell is this stupid human girl doing to me?" He heard echoing footsteps in the hallway outside his room. "What the-"  
  
"Where in the world am I!?" She had accidentally opened the door too Sesshomaru's chambers without even knowing it. He kept quiet, wanting to surprise the girl.  
  
DAMMIT! I SWEAR! THIS IS A MAZE, NOT A CASTLE!" She closed the door behind her. "IF I-"  
  
"What are you doing in my room girl?"  
  
Uh oh. If I'm right that was- She saw a tall figure getting up in the dark. "I-I'm sorry Sesshomaru." Her mind was telling her to run, but somehow, some way, her heart was telling her to stay. "I'll leave now- in a split second she noticed he was, gone?  
  
"You know you should leave before I really hurt you." He held her against his bare chest. She was transferring her warmth to him, and it was driving him totally insane.  
  
Kagome felt him whisper into her ear. Now's not the time stupid! Get out! "Look Sesshomaru." But he wasn't paying attention. He was staring at the point between her neck and shoulder. "I thought you only wanted the Tetsuiaga?"  
  
"Well then, we were both wrong."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. Did he just admit that his true purpose wasn't to get the Tetsusaiga? Before she could ask him, she felt his hand reach down for the tie on her waist.  
  
"Sesshomaru please," she whispered.  
  
"Don't be stupid. You want this as much as I do, and you damn well know it." 


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome: Hi, It's not what you think, it not, it's not  
  
Inuro: (o_o) Ok then, anyways, I don't own Inuyasha, so just R&R  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Why did master send me to find Inuyasha and his dirty human friends?" He had been searching what seemed like the whole night. "If I don't find them I'll-"  
  
"Miroku, you don't think Kagome really left us do you?" Sango was staring at the monk on the verge of tears. She thought she was going to lose the most wonderful friend she had ever had.  
  
"I truly don't think so Sango." Although, Miroku wasn't so sure of the answer himself.  
  
"Neither do I." Sango looked over at the little sleeping fox, innocent and oblivious as to what was going on around him. This will be hard on you the most Shippo. Inuyasha, find Kagome real soon."  
  
"Now, to tell lord Sesshomaru where they are." He walked off into the direction of the castle.  
  
~~~  
  
"Sesshomaru, no matter how many times you tell me he's not, I know Inuyasha will come for me."  
  
"Is that so, wench?" His fingers were nimbly untying the lace strap that held her silk kimono to her body. "Do you think Inuyasha can pleasure you like The Demon Lord of the Western Lands?"  
  
Pleasure me? I thought the mangy dog hated humans, not to mention me!  
"So what's your answer?" He brought his other hand behind her hair and lightly tugged at the ribbon that was holding it into a bun. Her long silky black hair fell down her back.  
  
"Please," she whispered. "You're making a big mistake."  
  
"Your race is so foolish," he whispered into Kagome's ear. "Why save your heart for someone you will never have?" He slowly tugged at the kimono to give him better access to her soft creamy neck.  
  
He's right. As much as I don't want to believe him, he's right. Why does the truth hurt so much? But before she could answer that question she felt a tinge of pain come from her neck.  
Before Sesshomaru could contain himself, his demon instincts had kicked in. He sunk his fangs into her beautiful neck.  
  
She is so delicious. Somehow this human is different from any bitch. He savored the taste of her blood dripping into his mouth. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold back a moan from escaping her lips. Just like the first time he had touched her.  
  
He finally lifted his fangs from her neck. "Would my little brother ever do that to you?"  
  
Kagome didn't want to tell the truth to the demon who was so greatly pleasuring her at the moment. She was afraid. Afraid that if she told him what Inuyasha was really like, he would take something from her that she was saving for a certain half-demon. The only thing that you give to the man you truly love. Your innocence.  
  
But what am I saying? Inuyasha doesn't love me. And Sesshomaru what about him? But then again, why does this feel so right?  
  
The demon lord wasted no time in getting an answer from her. He reached up his hand, and placed it under the breast cloth.  
  
Why is he doing this to me? Does he love me, or is this just lust?  
  
He took one of her firm, but soft breasts into his clawed hand. He squeezed fairly gently, enjoying the way it felt in his grasp.  
  
Kagome was practically melting in his arms. She couldn't force herself to pull away. Why am I doing this? No I can't. As I have told my mind over and over again, Inuyasha is my first love, and he will be my last. I must pull away before he does something to me that I will regret for the rest of my life. If I have to wait an eternity, I know he'll come for me. My Inuyasha.  
  
As Sesshomaru was reluctantly pulling his hand away from her breast, he felt a light push on his chest.  
  
Even though I might get killed, I don't care. Inuyasha, you are the one I truly love. Kagome waited for the pain to come, but it didn't. 


	5. Chapter 5

Inuro: Hi, I don't own Inuyasha, so just read  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Miroku, I am tired of waiting. We must go help Inuyasha find Kagome." Sango was getting very, very worried that Inuyasha hadn't already come back with Kagome.  
  
"Yes Sango I agree. We must go help Inuyasha." He too was getting worried, just like Sango.  
  
The demon huntress walked over to the little kitsune sleeping so innocently in Kagome's sleeping bag. She bent over the fox and shook him lightly. "Shippo, Shippo, wake up. We're going to go help Inuyasha find Kagome."  
  
Shippo opened his little green eyes to find Sango was the one who was waking him up. He bolted upright out of the sleeping bag as soon what she had said sunk into his groggy head. "You mean, she's not back yet!?" If he wasn't awake before, he was definitely awake now.  
"No Shippo, Inuyasha hasn't found Kagome yet." She stared at him with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Shippo jumped out of the sleeping bag and leapt onto Sango's shoulder.  
  
Miroku stood up and walked over next to Sango and waited for her to call her faithful cat demon, Kilala.  
  
She whistled loudly into the forest. "Kilala!" she called.  
  
The little cat-like demon jumped into Sango's hands. She threw it into the air. It transformed into it's more vicious looking self. Not that it was.  
  
Sango and Miroku jumped on Kilala's back and rode of into the night in search of Inuyasha.  
  
The half-dog demon jumped from tree to tree trying to find the slightest hint of Kagome's scent. "Where the hell could you have gone Kagome?" Then a feeling he never felt before, other than the time Naraku had killed Kikyo. Guilt. It made his heart feel like a thousand needles had pierced through it. But this time it felt worse than when it had with the priestess. His heart ached all over. He barely had the strength to go on, but he knew he must find Kagome before something terrible happened to her.  
  
"Kagome wherever you are please come back. I need you right now, more than anything. I-I know I used to love Kikyo, but-but I love you now. Everything about you. To be honest I thought you were beautiful the first time I met you. Not because you're the reincarnation of Kikyo, but because-because, you make me feel wonderful every time I'm around you. I strayed away from you for fear of hurting my own feelings. Thinking you wouldn't accept the way I thought about you. But now I know the truth. You love me, and I love you. Oh Kagome, please come back to me." He bit back tears as he spoke to himself. It was like he was praying she would come out and hug him, say she was sorry, and everything would be fine. But he knew that wouldn't happen tonight. He needed to find her, and fast.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha."  
  
"Who the hell are you!? Show yourself now!" Inuyasha gripped the handle of his Tetsusaiga, ready to attack if the time arose to do so.  
  
"My, my, you have already forgotten about the demon who set you up fifty years ago? Now Kikyo is dead, and it's all your fault."  
  
"Leave me alone bastard! I gotta go rescue Kagome! SO STAY OUTTA MY WAY! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU RIGHT NOW NARAKU!  
  
"Is that so Inuyasha? Well it looks like I have time to fit you on my schedule."  
  
Inuyasha felt a rush of wind pass his right side. It ruffled his hair a bit. "NARAKU!" He jumped into the darkness not caring what he hit with his sword. Turns out the thing he hit was a tree. He fell backwards onto the hard, cold forest floor. "DAMMIT!"  
  
"Foolish half breed." Naraku stepped in front of Inuyasha. It's your time to die now. At least you can be with Kikyo as soon as I succeed in sending her soul to hell."  
  
All of a sudden Naraku was split in half. A golem fell to the ground and disintegrated.  
  
Inuyasha finally looked up. "What the hell? It was only a puppet. But who destroyed it?"  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright?" A figure stepped over him. It looked somewhat like his father's human form, along with himself and Sesshomaru put together.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha was about to strike down the figure with his Tetsusaiga, but it stopped him.  
  
"Stay your sword Inuyasha. You wouldn't want to kill your big brother would you?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you deny me girl?" Sesshomaru could only feel amused at the moment. "Denying a demon his pleasure could mean certain death you know." He lowered his lips to her ear. "Now I know you're stupid." He licked the outer part of her earlobe.  
  
Shivers ran up Kagome's spine like you wouldn't imagine. I'm giving him pleasure? What, am I supposed just lie there and let him do what he wants with me? Uh uh. No way,no how. She pulled away from him as quickly as she could. Her eyes traced his body. Oh my god! He sleeps NAKED?  
  
All Sesshomaru could do was laugh to himself. Luckily, his was around his waist, so Kagome didn't see much.  
  
"I can't Sesshomaru. I will save myself for Inuyasha. Even if I die before he cares, I can't betray him." She looked up into his golden eyes, hoping and praying he would have enough of a heart to understand.  
  
"So, you can't betray my little brother can you? Very well. I will use you long enough to get the Tetsusaiga. Then I will kill you. Dismiss yourself from my presence immediately."  
  
Kagome walked past Sesshomaru to the door of his chambers. She pulled on the handle and swung it open. "Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." With that she closed the door behind her and left an angry and very frustrated Sesshomaru alone.  
  
"Well Inuyasha. Your woman is just as stupid as you. I will get father's sword, and kill you as well as her. Maybe she'll learn the hard way." He laid back in his bed to contemplate everything that had just happened.  
  
~~~  
  
"Miroku, the sun is almost up. Where could they be?" Miroku, and Sango were riding on Kilala's back, with Shippo on Sango's shoulder.  
  
"I don't know Sango. But what I do know, is that Kagome is probably in grave danger. We must find them quickly."  
  
"Sango, look!" Shippo pointed to a pack of ugly and fierce looking demons. They each had eyes that covered their entire turquoise colored bodies. It looked like there was about twenty or thirty of them.  
  
The demon huntress positioned her arm so she had access to her giant boomerang. "It looks like we have a pretty nasty fight on our hands. Kilala, land now."  
  
The cat demon obeyed its master and landed in the middle of the pack of ugly demons.  
  
They all jumped off of Kilala's back and prepared themselves for an all or nothing battle. 


	6. Chapter 6

Inuro: I finally come in, yeah, and I don't own Inuyasha, so Read and please review  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Inuyasha lie sprawled on the floor, looking up at the demon who claimed to be his older brother. "But my older half-brother is Sesshomaru! How can you be my big brother?"  
  
The demon stood before him and only chuckled. "I guess father didn't care to tell you about me. Probably wanted you to find out on your own."  
  
Inuyasha finally stood up, his legs feeling like lead after lying on the floor for so long. "What do you mean 'I guess father didn't tell you'? His head was starting to spin out of all the confusion. For the time being, Kagome was pushed back into the far regions of his mind.  
  
"I'll tell you as much as I can. You need to go save the human- child." He looked up at Inuyasha who seemed to be dumbstruck. He continued before the half-demon could open his mouth. "I have the same mother as Sesshomaru, but not as you. It is plain to see that I am full demon. Sesshomaru was born according to the human aging system, three years after me. The reason why I don't rein over the Western Lands is because father decided it would be best for Sesshomaru to do so. I too have a castle, but far off from here. My kingdom is one of the few places where humans and demons reside together."  
  
Inuyasha could only stare at his supposed older brother. "What about me? Did you know about me?"  
  
The demon looked at Inuyasha with a solemn look in his eyes. "Of course little brother. I watched over you until that horrific day when both father and your mother died. I was in a deadly battle against demons who didn't agree with the methods of father domain. I was badly injured from that fight, and as soon as I heard the news of their deaths I did everything in my power to find you."  
  
Inuyasha asked the only question that came to mind, since the rest of them had been answered. "What's your name?"  
  
"Inuro," he simply stated.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright!?" He turned around to see who the voice belonged to. It was the monk, Miroku's.  
  
"I'm fine. I just encountered a puppet of Naraku's but my older brother helped me.  
  
Kilala landed softly on the ground next to the two demons. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku stared at the demon whom Inuyasha had called "his older brother".  
  
Inuro was the first one to speak after Inuyasha's statement. "There is no time for questions. They will be answered later. First we must find your friend Kagome."  
  
The three of them understood and once again took off into the air in search of their endangered friend.  
  
Inuyasha and Inuro sped up to the front, leading the search party deep into the forest.  
  
~~~  
  
The sun was almost up, but Kagome still hadn't fallen asleep. "I probably hurt his feelings. But then again, that guy's emotionless." She shifted positions in her bed thinking about the way she had treated Sesshomaru. "Well if I'm awake, I might as well get up from bed now.  
  
As soon as she scooted off the mattress, one of those ugly servants appeared in front of her. She almost screamed, but she covered her mouth with a hand. "Close one."  
  
The little demon hastily gave her a kimono and exited the room without so much as a second glance.  
  
"I dunno how he can keep those filthy things." The kimono that she held was neatly folded in her dainty hands. "Wow. I bet this one is really pretty." She held it up in front of her eyes. "Beautiful," she murmured.  
  
The kimono was sky blue, with pretty flowers on it that were navy blue. Their petals danced around the dress like one of those dreams one might have where you are surrounded by meadows and meadows of flowers. But girls usually had those dreams anyway.  
  
As she unfolded it more to get a better view, a blue ribbon and waist tie the same color as the flowers fell to the floor. She outstretched her hand to pick up the two items from the ground. "I'm am going to look so pretty in this." She smiled and hopped up from the bed. "How come I didn't notice this?"  
  
As her eyes scanned the room, she found a dresser with many little doodads and trinkets scattered neatly atop it. It had a huge mirror for her to look into to spot check herself here and there before going out. "Well no wasting time! I just hope Sesshomaru can forgive me."  
  
"Oh Sesshomaru, what did you get for Rin?" The little girl was hopping up and down uncontrollably obviously waiting for something.  
  
"You'll see," was all the demon lord could say at the moment. If that damn girl doesn't hurry up, I will kill her and get the Tetsusaiga another way. Truth was, he couldn't stand the way Rin was acting right now. But of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.  
  
By this time the sun had shone over the little garden they were standing in. It washed over them, making a beautiful gloomy look to the place. 


	7. Authors Note

This story is moving to my other account, so I can work on it, the account I'm moving it to is Angeldragon Riyu, I'll be removing this story from this name and reposting it at that name, if you have any questions, please fill free to contact me at angeldragonriyu@hotmail.com, thanx, and thanks to all the people for reviewing it, ( 


End file.
